


Loneliness In Isolation

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Genprompt_bingo [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Isolation, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another square fill for my genprompt_bingo card in round 1. Set sometime around the ship crashlanding on an icy world and Freelancers splitting off from the Project.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loneliness In Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Another square fill for my genprompt_bingo card in round 1. Set sometime around the ship crashlanding on an icy world and Freelancers splitting off from the Project.

Sometimes its hard to ignore the days of endless loneliness that he spends in isolation inside the quietly isolated recovery room of the medical bay.

No one save for the doctors, the Director, and the Counselor come to visit him. He knows that their only true concern regarding him is to see if he can be still used as some sort of agent for what remains of the Project.

York. Texas. Carolina. Maine. Wyoming. And both Dakotas are gone.

Just like C.T. and Epsilon.

Everyone he's ever known are either dead and buried or completely gone in some fashion. Leaving him alone to battle his feelings of loneliness in quiet isolation.

Some days he notes their absence keenly and feels the distant sting of some emotion that he doesn't quite have the strength to identify appropriately. Other days, its all he can do to ignore the feelings of loneliness that he feels and instead forces himself to focus on putting himself back together emotionally and mentally. To sort out memories are actually his and what had belonged to Epsilon, then force those memories to the back of his mind so that he can put his focus elsewhere.

There is a part of him that knows he doesn't want to spend the rest of his days locked away behind a little grey door that leads only to a small room of isolation and loneliness.

In this mission he only had himself to rely on. Everyone currently around him was a person that he couldn't allow himself to trust, whereas those he could trust were gone. Scattered to the edges to the galaxy apparently. And he was also apparently no longer part of the Project from the bits of conversations and rumors that he could hear as they filtered into his healing mind. Which made it rather easy to figure out just which people couldn't be trusted.

It was something that he could use to prove that he was still a useful asset to the Project and eventually find out from the others as to why they had left him behind.

Well not exactly everyone. 

He knew that C.T. and Epsilon were gone forever, especially Epsilon, considering how briefly they had been partners.

But the others were something of mystery that he wanted to solve.

As he pushes his tired body up into a sitting position, he hears the door start to open and subtly tenses as someone enters the room, who turns out to be the Counselor.

“Agent Washington, it is good to see you up and moving. How are you today?”

“I am well.”

He just has to escape the isolation and loneliness first.


End file.
